Liam Payne & Rainy Days
by ESDL1D
Summary: Liam Payne, from One Direction gets stuck in the car on a beach while there is a storm. They have a little fun, to pass the time! ;


I opened my eyes and saw that Liam was no longer in bed with me. I quickly got up and went into the bathroom. I hated thinking I had morning breath... Ew... I brushed my teeth and touched up a tiny bit before I wandered into the kitchen. I looked at the clock and it was one. What?

"Liam, why didn't you wake me?"

"You're cute when you sleep, and I know that last night was pretty crazy."

He was right. Last night was tiring. First off we went to my sister's cookout. Then we headed to Zayn's to watch some movies with the boys. After, we went out to the club and danced like crazy. Then to top it all off, Liam and I had an even crazier time on our bed.

"This is true Mr. Payne."

I said winking at him.

"So, what are we up to today?"

I continued, getting a bowl and spoon.

"Well, I have a fun idea around three today!"

"And this fun idea is?"

"A surprise!"

I hated when he did that. He always planned things for us to do, but never told me about it. I don't really like surprises.

"Great!"

I moaned sarcastically.

"Oh just finish eating your cereal and get ready!"

I rolled my eyes and him and he walked over and kissed my cheek. I finished, and ran up stairs to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and just then remembered I had only been in one of Liam's shirts and my underwear. I jumped in the shower and washed my body. When I got out, I realized I had not brought a towel into the bathroom. I was going to have to run through the house naked. Nice. I opened the door and dashed to my room. I didn't care if Liam saw me naked, it's just he always has the boys over, and never tells me if they're there. The last thing I needed was Niall, Harry, Zayn, or Louis seeing me bare. I was running through the living room and no one seemed to be around. Thank god. I got to my bedroom and I opened the door. Liam turned around. He chuckled.

"What are you doing?"

I put my hands up and covered my face. I new I was bright red, I could feel my cheeks get hot.

"I forgot a towel."

I mumbled.

He laughed and got his pants on. He walked over and removed my hands from my face.

"Don't worry. You look good."

He kissed my forehead. Then my lips, my neck, my chest, and my neck again. Oh how badly I wanted him to keep getting lower. He looked at me and pushed my wet hair off of my face. He kissed me again and his tongue explored my mouth. I was still dripping wet, but I didn't care. I pushed him onto the bed and started making out with him. He turned me over and now he was on top of me. He was kissing my neck, giving me love bites everywhere. So much, I knew that I would need a scarf where ever we went today, and the next couple days. I felt his hand gently grab my boob. He moved down lower and started kissing my chest. He got to my breasts and started sucking on my nipple while gently squeezing the other. I felt his hard dick press against my leg. I wanted it bad. I also felt me get extremely wet, in my lower area. Liam started his way down again, kissing my all over my stomach. I was started moaning waiting for him to get to my very wet pussy. But, just then he stopped. He got up off the bed and went and put a shirt on. He left me laying there on the bed hornier than ever. What the fuck? He looked at me and smiled, said

"You better get dressed, it's nearing two."

then walked out. 'Tease.' I thought. I got up and stumbled over to my dresser, weak on my knees. What that boy did to me. I got on my panties and bra. Threw my hair up in a messy bun, and pulled my white shirt over my head. I grabbed my faded light blue jean shorts and got into them. I figured I would just wear my white shoes with it. Seeing as Liam didn't really explain to me where we were going, I didn't need to look to fancy. Plus, he only had on a pair of jeans, and a red, blue and white plaid shirt on. The normal 'Liam Payne' look. I went over to my make-up table and smiled at Liam's note he tapped on my mirror when we first moved in together.

"You can put on as much make-up as you want babe, but nothing compairs to how you look naturally."

Honestly I don;t know what I did to deserve that boy. I only put a bit of make-up on. Mascara, and eyeliner only. I let my hair down and blow dryed it. When I was done I brushed it out with hair spray and it was perfect. My hair was naturally wavy. I walked out of my room and found Liam who was sittng on the couch looking out the window.

"You're such a tease. You know that right?"

I asked him sitting on his lap.

"Sure do! You're incredibly beautiful. You know that right?"

I blushed and snuggled my head in his neck. We sat in comfortable silence for about a fifteen minutes. It was almost three so Liam suggested we get going. I asked three more times where he was talking me and he wouldn't tell the car I was switching through the radio stations, and I stopped when I heard a familiar tune.

**So,**

**Get out,**

**Get out,**

**Get outta my head, **

**And fall into my arms instead.**

**I don't, **

**I don't,**

**Don't know what it is,**

Liam and I were laughing and singing along with the radio at this point. He always told me how strange it was hearing himself on the radio. So, to make him feel less strange, we always sang along when his songs came on when we were driving, so it would drown out the sound of the actual song. It was a long drive almost an hour. I dozed off a few songs after One Thing. I woke up to Liam pressing his lips against mine. I looked out the car window, and I saw a gorgeous looking beach.

"LIAM! You took me to a beach, and you didn't tell me to bring my bathing suit. How is this going to work?"

"We're walking the beach babe, no swimming involved."

"Good."

I said smiling. He kissed me softly and then got out of the car. There were a few other people along the beach, but not many. We walked hand-in-hand along the shore, and we were more than halfway down the beach when a storm rolled in. The life guards were blowing whistles to get everyone out of the water and off the beach. Liam and I turned around and started walking back to the car. We were the only ones still on the beach when it started down pouring. We made a run for it. It was hard running due to how hard we were laughing. We reached the car and we were soaked. Our car was the only one left in the parking lot. By now, all the life guards had left also. We sat in the car and laughed. It was so pretty being at the beach when there was a storm. The waves crashing on the shore. The rain hitting every inch of the car. The lightning striking the ocean. It was all so perfect, and I couldn't think of someone better than Liam to share this moment with. I looked at him held open his arms, as if telling me to come sit in his lap. I crawled over to him and sat on him. I was soaking wet. Similar to earlier. I looked down at Liam and kissed his neck. We sat and watched the storm over the ocean. I was so enveloped in watching the waves that I had barely noticed Liam's wandering hand. His hand was already half way up my shirt.

"Liam you naughty boy."

He laughed at me.

"Ehh, when am I ever really naughty. I have so much time to make up."

He pulled me into the back seat and he started kissing me chest again. He quickly pulled off my soaking shirt, and tried to get my bra undone. He fumbled with it for a while, so eventually I helped him get it off. He was kissing around my jaw line as he was unzipping my shorts. He slid them off my legs and he took off his shirt. His boy was wet, and so damn hot. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. He pulled off his jeans and threw them onto the dashboard. Wet clothes covered his car. The only thing I had left on was my underwear. Him, his boxers. I could once again feel his hard one on my leg. I wanted it in me so badly. But I was going to make him suffer like he made me suffer earlier. Payback's a bitch. He was sucking on my nipple and holding my waist as I moaned an ran my hands through his wet hair. He came back up and kissed me. I was pulling off his boxers when I felt his soft hands touch my dripping we vagina. He was rubbing me through my panties, but it felt so good. I was still kissing him while moaning.

"Liam, please, take of my underwear."

I begged. I wanted his hands to touch my bare skin. Not through fabric. He gladly obliged. He was making a circular motion on my clit. He was sucking on my nipple while playing with the other one with his free hand. I was moaning his name. I knew it drove him insane when I did that. He removed his hand from my breast, and inserted two fingers into me. He was thrusting them in slow but hard. He was just waiting for me to beg him, and I was going to.

"Liam, faster, faster! Liam please finger me faster!"

He picked up pace, still circling around my clit. I was moaning every single time his knuckles hit my body. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed him. I needed him in me.

"Liam, fuck me please."

He laughed,

"I'm not done down here yet."

He moved his head down to much crotch area. He pressed his lips to my thighs. He was kissing everywhere but my pussy. Finally he stuck his tongue on my clit. He licked up my vagina and I nearly lost it. I screamed this time. He dug his tongue inside me and I was going mad. I needed his dick inside me. NOW.

"Liam please! Please baby, I can't stand it, Please put your dick in me!"

He smiled at me, kissed my pussy once more, and pulled off his boxers. He positioned himself, and inserted the tip of his dick inside of me. That wasn't enough. I needed his full eight inches in me now. I begged.

"PLEEASSE!"

He rammed his dick into me and I grinded my hips against him. He was going hard and fast. I felt so close. I heard him moaning softly, which drove me absolutely mad. I dug my nails into his back.

"Baby, I'm... gonna... cum!"

He yelled as he continued thrusting his cock inside of me. At the same time we both exploded. He collapsed on top of me. His head resting on my chest. The sound of the rain made this one hundred times hotter. He pulled out and sat up. He most likely thought it was over, but now it was my turn. I leaned over Liam's, who had his eyes closed, and put the tip of his penis in my mouth. I started to make circles on it with my tongue. His eyes shot open. He was breathing heavy. Soon, his full length cock was in my mouth. I was moving my head up and down furiously. Liam was moaning 'yes' and was digging his hands into the car seats. He was about to cum. I thought this would be the perfect time to tease him. I stopped completely. He looked down at me with furrowed eyebrows.

"Why.. did you... stop babe?"

I giggled and ran my hands threw his hair.

"Getting teased doesn't feel so good... Does it?"

At this point, Liam was begging me.

"Please baby, please finish me off. I need you to finish me off. Please babe. Please! I'll give you another go, just please make me cum."

"Beg."

I demanded. I thought it was hot when he begged.

"Please, Lacy, PLEASE!"

I'd had enough fun. I winked at him and put my mouth back on his hard dick. His handed were on the back of my head pushing it up and down. His head was thrown back and he was moaning louder and louder each time I took him in fully. He was just about to come, and I went faster. He came, and moaned loudly,

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!"

I laughed at him and snuggled up on his lap.

"The storm seems to be gone. How about we put our undies back on and go wash up in the ocean?"

Liam suggested. I nodded and handed him his boxers that were hanging off the rear view mirror.

"Today was fun."

I said putting my bra back on.

"I told you it was going to be!"


End file.
